Devices for displaying movable representations of objects have been known in the art for many years. These devices are typically directed to amusement or advertising and usually consist of objects which move relative to a fixed background scene. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 412,394 shows a movable sign which is attached within horse-cars and other vehicles and which will be vibrated by the motion of the vehicle so as to attract the eye. U.S. Pat. No. 622,111 describes a toy picture book wherein the figures or objects or parts thereof are movable. The opening of the leaves of the book automatically sets in motion a motor and associated mechanism which causes the figures or objects to perform their movements. U.S. Pat. No. 956,916 discloses a display card which includes a plurality of leaves or sections having representations that when properly manipulated appear in relief or perspective and in proper relative positions. The scenes contained on the leaves may be varied of changed as may be desirable. U.S. Pat. No. 1,201,913 depicts a mechanical bill-board having objects that are given reciprocatory, oscillatory, rotary, or other motion with respect to the bill-board for the purpose of advertising. An electric motor and associated gearing cause the objects to move. U.S. Pat. 1,339,892 reveals a process of securing depth and relief for commercial advertising. Natural depth or relief is obtained by mounting a plurality of layers of thick cardboard together and cutting away certain portions of the layers. U.S. Pat. No. 1,538,178 defines an advertising apparatus especially adapted for outdoor advertising. The apparatus comprises movable scenery representing a landscape or such and includes a traversing vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 1,763,652 portrays a photographic cutout which includes a stock cutout picture together with a cutout photograph. The stock cutout and the photographic cutout are mounted upon a backing in a manner whereby the mounted photograph merges with the stock cutout to produce a complete picture. U.S. Pat. No. 2,110,646 shows an animated advertising device adapted for installation in a vehicle. The animation is derived from the motion of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 2,126,567 describes an advertising display apparatus for use either as roadside installation, window display equipment, or a toy. In one embodiment, a particular make of automobile is pictorially represented on an attractive background. The representation includes real automobile wheels adapted for revolution. U.S. Pat. No. 2,148,279 discloses a folding postcard or window display. The device consists of a pictorial illustration, cutout features of a principal subject or subjects standing out in relief from the illustration, and a means for folding the illustration and cutout features. U.S. Pat. No. 2,429,335 depicts and animated illustration which consists of illustrated pieces which move upon an illustrated front sheet. The illustrated pieces are activated by a back sheet rocker member. U.S. Pat. No. 2,656,643 reveals a figure toy with spinning element. The toy is drawn over a flat surface with the effect of performing some action or motion. U.S. Pat. No. 2,884,738 portrays a greeting card containing an animated object. The animation is achieved as the card is opened or closed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,142,919 shows an animated display which is intended for use on advertising signs. An electric motor imparts the motion. U.S. Pat. No. 3,427,642 describes an animated display device in the form of a greeting card that has a freely oscillatable member coupled to the card via a coiled spring. U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,873 discloses a toy television receiver consisting of a cabinet having a window and a background screen. Figures carrying a magnetic responsive metal are moved across the background screen by means of a permanent magnet. U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,091 depicts a card having a picture which can be manipulated to effect animation of the picture. The card contains a bend which can be moved between extended and contracted positions to effect animation of at least a part of the picture. U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,454 reveals a greeting card which contains a display portion having moveable parts. The card is battery operated the display portion being animated when the card is opened.